The substituted benzamides, especially 2-(trihalo methyl) benzamide of Formula I, find vast usage in pharmaceutical and agrochemical field. The Welch et. al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry (1969), 12(2), 299-303 describes a general process for preparation of α,α,α-trifluorotoluamides by reacting corresponding α,α,α-trifluorotoluic acid chloride with concentrated ammonium hydroxide. However, Journal of Medicinal Chemistry (1969), 12(2), 299-303 provides no specific example for such amidation reaction wherein the yield and purity of the product is illustrated.
                wherein X is selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine; and R is hydrogen or substituted/unsubstituted C1-C7 alkyl group.        
Despite the teaching of the prior art, the research for new preparation processes of halo alkyl substituted benzamides is still an active field and there still persists a need in the art to develop industrially scalable and economic process for the preparation of halo alkyl substituted benzamides.